Draftbook Drabble 14
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- Fourteenth in a series of hopefully many;FTGIV/OC;CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #14- (Follow up to #1, 3, 5, and 8, The Trail, AU, FTGIV and Karen, OCs abound, mentioned established Olitz and Mew, family dynamics, step family dynamics, first love, first kiss);Rated for teen language and mentioned adult spice;15th in my 2014 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I've been looking forward to writing something like this since I started watching the show and since the fuckery known around my corner of the Arena as the new The-Finale-that-Must-not-be-Named. Have a good one!**

**CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #14- (Follow up to #1, 3, 5, and 8, The Trail, AU, FTGIV and Karen, OCs abound, mentioned established Olitz and Mew, family dynamics, step family dynamics, first love, first kiss)**

**Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: One of the biggest things that pissed me off about Season 3 (other than the obvious...) was the treatment of the Grant children, particularly FTGIV. While I side eyed the entrance of Karen and Gerry into the fray, I was hoping that there could be something substantial with them, some semblance of a healthy relationship between them and Fitz and Olivia, too. After all, their incubator has proven to be less than maternal once the cameras go away and the genuine love and care shown by their father, the care that Olivia could've shown them...in the end, it could've been a great way to get the Grant divorce that's so desperately needed, even if it didn't lead to Olitz getting back together for good.**

**Alas, it's a Shonda fucking Rhimes show with her ideas of writing and sense so...yeah. That's what fanfic is for and this idea has been brewing in my head for a while and I hope you enjoy the latest. Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Excerpt from Draftbook Drabble #8...**

_As if on cue, the rear left SUV door opened again and Fitz felt his brows raise at the sight of his 16 year old son. Gerry was dressed in black from head to toe, other than a navy blue open plaid shirt and a white belt. Black t-shirt, black cargo pants with enough chains to break a metal detector, and a pair of black Doc Martin shitkickers. His curly hair was an unruly mop top and the light brown was also shot through with navy blue, only his would not be washing out anytime soon. A black electric bass case was placed on the porch swing and a large red overstuffed duffel went on top. Like Karen, his nails were bitten down and black but there was a band aid on his right thumb. There was even a large silver skull ring on his left hand to match the studs in his ears. Practically straightening to attention on the porch, Gerry removed his aviators and black lined cerulean slate eyes looked up at him from his 5'9 height, silently challenging him to say something, anything about his appearance._

"_You look a hell of a lot better than when I tried the punk rock look, son. I was trying to look like one of the guys from the Ramones but honestly, I looked like a blend of Peter Frampton and Dr. Frank n Furter."_

_Surprise registered on Gerry's face and then, both of them grinned._

"_Pics or it didn't happen, old man.", he demanded after hugging him and they did a quick fist bump._

"_I think they're in the attic someplace. What brought all of this darkness on?" he inquired as they went inside._

"_Honestly, it started as just a way to stick it to The Man and you and Mom's political optics but turns out, I really fucking dig it and so do the ladies…"_

* * *

><p>"Quatro, are you fucking high or something? You just totally shut down Amber Millhouse!"<p>

"Nate, Amber Millhouse's interest in me is as fake as her nose. If it wasn't painfully clear that my dad's about to be elected as POTUS in less than a month, then she would still be giggling behind her hand with her plastic minions as the football team calls me a fag and a Marilyn Manson wannabe. She's digging for Grant family political and literal gold and I'm not having it. I'm not making the same mistakes dad did with The Incubator. It all worked out in the end because now he's got Olivia and she's made entirely of awesome but I'm not going to go through 15 years of politically sound yet emotionally toxic purgatory before I can find and be with the right woman. Fuck that shit."

"Who said anything about being a relationship? I'm talking about getting laid…"

"Well, that's what makes us different, my friend. I'm not saving it for marriage but I'm not giving it up to the first pretty girl that wants it, either. When I start having sex, I want to be attracted to _**all **_the parts of my partner, not just her ass, which by the way is also fake on Amber. You can always tell by the thighs."

"Oh, my God…"

"Here's some sage advice from your crazy Uncle Gerry to you, young horny whippersnapper: always check the thighs beforehand so you don't end up replacing someone's silicone discount booty on your dime."

"You're a damned fool, man and I'm gonna miss the shit outta you when you and K.G. move to D.C. with your dad and your de facto step momma. You're going with them, aren't you?"

"Not yet. We're going to wait until he's been in office a year before doing the Big Move. We'll come out to D.C. for breaks and the occasional state dinner but we'll be here mainly. Dad and Liv let us choose to stay and it's trippy as hell. I mean, for years, it was like "you two brats stay on the back shelf in the closet far, far away until it's time for the tap dance number" and now, we actually get a say in what goes on. They actually ask about what's going on with us and…and they listen! And they care and they yell and they remember shit that's important to us and it's so fucking weird but awesome."

"Holy shit…you have real parents now."

"I know."

"It's a miracle…just like popping your man cherry before 40 will be, you old fashioned maiden, you."

"Go fuck yourself. Better yet, go and convince Amber to fuck you as a substitute for me."

"I just might do that…"

_**/**_

There was another, critical reason that 16 year old Fitzgerald "Gerry" Thomas Grant IV didn't want a thing to do with Queen Bee Amber and she was currently across the weight room hauling ass on a treadmill with lime green headphones in her ears.

Dexa Washington.

She had transferred to the Academy the previous year and quickly became known for her variety of braided hairstyles, her bright red lips, and her utter lack of patience for anyone's bullshit. Not to say that she wasn't nice but if you were being an idiot, she would be the first one to call you on it. Loudly. And with the eloquent diction of an Oxford scholar who had spent a few months at sea with pirates.

The read for filth she had given Kelly Masters who had said that _**Lolita**_ was romantic in Honors English 10B still lived in infamy and Gerry could say that it was the moment when he had started to fall hard for her.

Like father, like son, apparently. Olivia had taken his dad back to elementary school in the middle of an Iowa gymnasium and Cupid's arrow had hit him dead in the ass immediately afterwards…

"So, Dexa, huh? Don't look so shocked, Numb Nuts. You're my big brother and lately, you've been looking at her like you're a hunting lion on the Nat Geo channel…or the way that dad looks at Liv when she bends over.", his little sister greeted while picking up a nearby jump rope.

Gerry snorted and replied as he started his pull up sets, "Don't you mean when she breathes?"

"That, too. It's more than a little grody but I'll tell you, it's better to see Olitz live than watching The Incubator and Andrew be all over each other uncut. At least dad and Liv know how to be behind and lock a door when they want to fuck."

Gerry didn't really know what to make of his biological mother's relationship with his godfather. On the one hand, he was happy that Millicent had a man who truly loved her because that meant that his father was free to be with someone who truly loved him but on the other hand, there was a deep seated resentment against them both. While his father had stuck by her and endured being in a loveless political marriage, they had been sneaking around behind his back for years, lying to his face for years. His little sister who he loved dearly (despite her tendency to be an acid tongued pain in the ass sometimes…) could've easily been his half-sister, a Nichols passed off as a Grant to keep his dad underneath Millicent's thumb forever. The only reason that the truth came out was because of someone having the common sense to harvest and sequence the whole family's DNA. Who knows how long the affair with Andrew (and the other men) would've remained hidden if someone hadn't stepped up to the plate?

It was yet another thing to be grateful to Olivia Pope for.

"Did you tell dad that you saw them banging on the kitchen floor during our visit?"

"Nah. I didn't want him freaking out and after Andrew gave me a lame ass apology and "The Talk", The Incubator bought me a pack of iTunes gift cards and 4 pairs of Louboutins to keep quiet. I didn't need the stuff, I needed brain bleach but who am I to look a bribing gift horse in the mouth?"

"You're 13 years old and still growing. What are you going to do with 4 pairs of high end pumps?"

"One pair's going to Liv for her birthday and I already sold the other pairs to a trio of girls from PCA for 550 bucks each."

"550 dollars for some fucking _**shoes**_?!"

"They're genuine red bottoms and retail price is at minimum 800 so it was a steal…so, Dexa?"

"Dexa.", he confirmed sheepishly.

"How utterly predictable. You gonna tell her?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"She's completely out of my league and we've got a good friendship going on, Karen. I don't want to fuck it up."

"Who says that you'd fuck it up?"

"I do."

"What if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm right? Besides, we're going to be moving away next year. It wouldn't really be fair to her for us to get something started just when I'm about to be across the country."

"Gerry, this is the golden age of Skype, Gmail, Facebook, and Tumblr. Plus, as Presidential kids, I'm sure that we'll have access to a bunch of private planes, trains, and automobiles when we want them. Long distance relationships are hard, especially for teenagers, but they're not impossible. Quit being a little bitch and put yourself out there. Even if she tells you to fuck off, then you'll know where you stand with her and it's way better than living with the what-ifs."

"…who's the older sibling here again?"

"You are but that doesn't mean that I can't be smarter than you."

_**/**_

"_Remind me again why I play the fucking trumpet?_"

"It's part of your family's rich musical heritage and you're really good at it."

"_I don't __**feel **__very good at it right now…why the fuck did Ms. J have to pick 'The Green Hornet Theme' and why did she have to give me the first trumpet part? Memorizing the articulation alone gives me an ulcer and I'm nowhere near the actual tempo."_

"See the second part of my answer to your first lament."

"_Don't make come over there and shove that tenor sax up your ass, Fitzgerald!_"

Frowning at the crack in her voice, Gerry set down his instrument and went to the brass section of the orchestra pit. Dexa's tearful amber eyes met his eyes and he used a gentle thumb to wipe the away the ones that had already fallen.

"What's wrong?"

"I just said what's wrong."

"Dexa…"

"Drop it, Fitzgerald."

"No. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm on the rag."

"Liar. You're not due for your cycle for another week. Try again."

"How do you…"

"The same reason how I know when Karen's is supposed to show up. You're two girls that I spend the majority of my time with and am secure enough in my masculinity to admit I'm afraid of so I keep track so you don't literally throw me under the bus if I crack an ill timed joke."

"Oh, I know you're secure in your masculinity. Any man can fearlessly rock painted toenails during a beach volleyball game with a bunch of jeering roid heads…"

"I was bored one night and I figured 'why not? If I can paint my fingernails, I can do my toes'. You're avoiding the question. What's wrong? Why were you crying? Did somebody hurt you?"

"…not yet."

"Not yet?"

"There's this guy. I really like him but I'm afraid to tell him because he might turn me down."

Hurt slammed into him with the force of a sledgehammer but Gerry kept his composure. Knowing that Dexa was interested in another guy was painful but he wanted her to be happy. All he really wanted at the end of the day was for her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him, _**especially**_ if it wasn't with him…

"He won't turn you down. Not unless he's taken or gay."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're brilliant. You're hilarious. You're talented. You're kind. You're passionate about the things and people you believe in and you're a fucking knockout. He won't turn you down. He'll be lucky to have you. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"…_even you?_"

He was dreaming. He had fallen asleep in the back of World History again and someone would be waking him up any second now…

"I was crying earlier because I've had feelings for you for a while and I've so been afraid to tell you. You're my best friend and I don't want to fuck that up. Plus, you're about to be all the way on the other side of the country in a new school with new friends and new girls and I just…"

He wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't _**dreaming!**_

He had to…

She tasted sweet, a little salty from tears but sweet. Her hands went to his cheeks and his eyes snapped open in surprise as she slipped her tongue into his mouth but they drifted shut happily. His heart raced in his chest like it was going to explode and the chair creaked as he pulled her onto his lap. Dexa gasped as they parted for air and looked up at him with disbelief before…

"_**Ow!**_"

"So I'm awake, then?"

Gerry chuckled and nodded, rubbing the sting from his uniform slack clad thigh. She stood up and he followed her, embracing her tenderly.

"You've got my lipstick all over your mouth and on your cheeks, too."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Fuckin' A."

"Okay. So, um…I'd really like to be your girlfriend."

"I'd really like to be your boyfriend, even after I move to D.C."

"Really? It's gonna be difficult…"

"Dexa, I'm about to be the son of the Leader of the Free World and I inherited the Grant man singlemindness. As long as you're willing to meet me halfway, then I will fight hard for us to stay together. I'll be here for another year but then…

"I'm more than willing to put the work in and you better come and visit me often, _**querido**_ because there are some things you just can't do long distance."


End file.
